


无题

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 两位大哥爱情地久天长, 其实是去年十二月的文, 烂俗爱情故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 从踏进这家酒吧开始，李旻浩就在后悔自己先前的决定。借酒消愁似乎是最差劲的抒怀，而苏格兰路边挂着霓虹招牌的酒吧更不会是平复内心的首选。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know





	无题

从踏进这家酒吧开始，李旻浩就在后悔自己先前的决定。借酒消愁似乎是最差劲的抒怀，而苏格兰路边挂着霓虹招牌的酒吧更不会是平复内心的首选。

英语。又是英语。混合在震耳欲聋的背景乐里，来来回回地重复着，一刻不停地敲击着耳膜。李旻浩虽听不明白这里的口音，却轻松看懂了眼前几个男人的表情：想要。比起亚洲男人油腻的心照不宣，洋人似乎对自己的欲望更加坦诚。大概是在期待着随便一声应答，然后互相拉扯着滚进黑夜里吧。其实他并不抗拒这样的来往，只是今晚的心情并不平常，不适合彻夜放纵。

分手一年多的初恋跟别人结婚了。两个男的，在澳洲领了证，回国内办了婚礼，还有双方亲朋好友的祝福。说不羡慕是假的。他和初恋也是海誓山盟过的，情到深处不知说了多少次泣血的真心话；也一起经营过一个家，一屋两人三餐四季，最后还是输给家门之外冷冰冰的现实。

「性格不合。」这是对方留给他的理由。从收到分手短信的那一刻起，到收到婚礼请柬的今天，他时常都在怀疑，自己究竟是什么性格，才会让人如此难以忍受，才会让人头也不回地走了，转而心甘情愿和别人并肩躺进感情的墓地。人家契阔成说，自己如三秋兮，还乘飞机跑来国外躲清净，未免太过可笑。

大概是看到他没有半分回应，几个苏格兰男人摆摆手，洒脱地走回吧台，各自举起酒杯冲他示意了一下，然后快活地一饮而尽，击掌大笑。洋人真有意思，想要就要，要不到就摆摆手退场，这样的人生好像才是好戏。往吧台走近几步，音乐声渐渐淹没头顶，李旻浩也懒得再绷紧情绪，索性就着气氛把自己痛快剥离，用感官迟滞思考，亲身践行活在当下的乐趣。

「一杯什么都好，让人头晕就行。」随便地交代给调酒师，然后就低头关掉手机，盯着漆黑一片的屏幕出神；右手无名指、中指、食指不疾不徐地点在吧台的玻璃桌面上，微长的指甲叩出一连串碎响。

「没问题，但是想晕到什么程度呢？」刻意压低的声音，毫不掩饰的挑逗。李旻浩抬起头，发现调酒师正站在自己面前，一副探究的表情。「不是苏格兰人的话，或许还是喝点柔和的吧。」说着从操作台拿上来一方不知名的酒，径直推到李旻浩面前。

李旻浩低头看看杯里荡漾着的酒水，又抬头看看面前眯起眼睛笑着的人，一瞬间感到难以言喻的奇妙。他刚才听到的那句，是韩语。但是——

「我是怎么猜出来的？」好像听见自己心里的疑问，对方慷慨地送上回答，「长相和说英语的方式都很像韩国人，所以猜着试试。」好像还觉得答案不够标准，又急忙补上一句，「没有说你英语不好的意思。我也是韩国人。」

韩国人吗？李旻浩开始认真打量起眼前的男人：金发碧眼，双眸深邃，鼻梁挺得自己都要喟叹一声；这些还不够，偏偏嘴唇又丰盈地微翘着，含蓄地泛着些水光，和耳钉的晶莹色泽相互应和着。整个人看起来不像个平常的调酒师，倒像是圣诞节商店橱窗里最热销的芭比男模。

他想起十几年前路过橱窗的一瞬间。男模笔直地站在玩具盒子里，和女伴一起，英俊而甜蜜；而他只是个在橱窗边上静静立着的小男孩，独自一人，茫然承受着突如其来的冲动和渴望。

「你化妆了。」李旻浩抿了一口杯里的酒，味道奇异却莫名有种熟悉的味道，反而引得人频频试探。

「化妆、伪装，怎么说都可以，蛮有趣的，所以一直在做。」调酒师用方巾转圈擦着杯子，一面低头应答。「在这里谁都可以化妆。男人、女人、直的……」话未尽，意已明。眼神自下而上延展，似是藤蔓缓缓攀升。下一秒目光交汇，钥匙旋入锁孔，好像彼此契合着容纳。

但又似乎有什么在阻碍着。从氛围从炙热到室温只消一瞬，踟蹰之间，对方已经收线返航，挂上了若无其事的笑容。

李旻浩盯着那梨涡愣了好半天，这才后知后觉地别过头，内心没由来地恼火。又在矜持些什么呢？又在期待些什么呢？在陌生的国家和陌生的男人，以这种背景起始的故事，有什么可幻想的呢？

「看来这杯酒不够好，没能让你头晕。」食指以拇指为起点，微微地划出一条弧度，到酒杯外壁碰出一声脆响。调酒师足够善解人意，有始有终地收拾着残局，把体面落在每个字眼里。

李旻浩忽然就疲惫了几万分。直到这一刻，他才看清了自己胸中翻滚着的意欲。他想望进那人的眼眸，想明目张胆地越界，想把他和他的世界全部推翻了撕碎了再重建。但已经晚了，一切已经在体面的话语里黯然落幕。

「酒很好，是我没——」  
「要上楼看看吗？」

一瞬间好像失聪又失声。就着对方邀请的手势把杯中酒一饮而尽，还没吐出半个字眼，上半身却先一步动作，熟稔地向前靠去。李旻浩觉得自己好像默片演员，反应浮夸又滑稽，生怕别人看不出自己这点心思。

调酒师显然是看到了他的心思，眉毛微微扬起，手脚利落地解下围裙，从吧台边上的小门上方一跃而过，脚下嗒嗒两声，稳稳落在李旻浩面前。仿佛有人梦里祈愿摘星，星辰便为他而来。

「是袋鼠吗？跳得好高！」刚刚喝下的最后一口酒变成了不经大脑脱口而出的调侃，李旻浩恨不得当即醉酒晕死在地面上。

「哈哈，也许是呢？」调酒师轻轻柔柔接过话，没让尴尬掉在地上。「我在澳洲长大，和袋鼠也打过不少交道。」他一面说着，一面带李旻浩走上楼去。

澳洲。去你妈的澳洲。

明知道没理由迁怒，李旻浩还是恨恨地瞪了一眼前面人的背影。澳洲好啊，是他和初恋一笔一笔计划过的旅行，山山水水都藏着他的可望不可即。多好的地方啊，澳洲。多好。

「是很好，有机会你也应该去看看。」眼前人脚步没停也没回头，只是淡淡地应了一句。

看来自己怨妇一样的自言自语是被人听见了，李旻浩迈上最后一级台阶，还没来得及钻回懊悔的巢穴，下一秒就被推向喧嚣的人群。

二楼是凯利舞的狂欢。

与昏暗的一楼不同，这里是苏格兰传统舞蹈的主场。长笛、风笛、小提琴、手风琴，明亮的旋律和着不间断的掌声与欢呼，每个音符都快活得飘上云端。人群里各种肤色都大方呈现，年龄与性别也毫不相干，每个人都踩着节奏跳着转着，纵情这一番飨宴。

李旻浩怔住了。他从来不知道酒吧里还会有这样的存在，就像他不知道，人可以单纯因为舞蹈和音乐而快乐到放声高呼。「这些人……」他把手指微微并起靠近嘴边，无效地扩大着自己的音量，「他们都互相认识吗？」指了指还在转圈的一大群人，李旻浩满心疑惑。

「不认识。这才是凯利舞好玩的地方。」身边人也学着李旻浩的样子做半边喇叭，手掌边际微微擦过他的耳垂，气息则是一丝不落地全部打湿在耳畔。「音乐和舞蹈才是真正的巴别塔。」不需要语言，不需要意义，一切随心而起，以心相通。「你该去试试看。」似劝慰似咒语，满溢着蛊惑人心的意味。李旻浩知道自己无法拒绝——无论是去跳舞，还是顺从他。

「那你呢？你也一起跳吗？」李旻浩瞥了眼正在重组队伍的人群，脱下外套，把手机和钱包都妥帖放进口袋里。身旁一只手伸过来，自然地接过外套，搭在手臂上。「我在这看着你。」调酒师抬了抬下巴，示意他快加入队伍。

于是李旻浩放心地走向人群。回过头那一刻，他觉得他们好像世间最普通的一对情侣，在短暂的假象里演绎着真实的等待。

凯利舞的搭档都是随机按着站的位置组合，互相之间确认合意，挎上胳膊或是搭上腰间，舞蹈是两人合作，快乐是群体共享。在愈发高亢的音乐声里，李旻浩才真的明白了人们大笑的缘由。因为迈错步子而尴尬大笑，因为跟不上节奏变换而气喘大笑，因为渐渐找到状态而快活大笑……和舞伴的确是互不相识，但这并不妨碍他们挎着胳膊一起大笑。凯利舞最多的是转圈，转着转着头晕眼花，也还是要笑。几轮下来，他也彻底陷入了快乐的氛围，脚步轻飘，怡然自得。

趁着乐团调换器具的间隙，李旻浩忍不住往门口看了一眼，发现抱着外套的身影依然伫立着，朝着他的方向。是静默无声的你来我往，是久违的落得心安。

再开场则是所有人的交汇融合。队伍分成两列，每个人跳完一轮就向前移动换一个舞伴，甚至没有时间问好，只有用笑容和舞步彼此交流。一段段音乐流过，一张张笑脸看过，李旻浩倏忽觉得曾经的自己有些愚蠢。

以为借酒消愁可以抒怀，以为陷入新欢就能解脱。真是非常愚蠢。明明路不止一条，是他偏要往窄巷子里开。也许对方早就猜透他的心思了吧，曾经醉倒在那吧台前的人又岂止他一个呢？即使如此，也还是带着自己走了这么远。对这样的人好像很难做到不去喜欢……李旻浩人虽跳着舞，心思却飘飘荡荡晃了好远。

直到他撞上最后一个舞伴，还踩了人家一脚。站稳后定神看了看：有点熟悉的鞋，有点熟悉的裤子，有点熟悉的衣服，有点熟悉的脸。音乐适时地响起，来不及多交谈，又是新一轮的跳跃。

「你……」舞步临近尾声，音乐渐弱，李旻浩终于鼓起勇气问上几句。「你怎么也还是来跳啦？」腿长在人家身上，想跳就跳，又不是专职衣架。一连串自我轰炸过后，对方却还是无应答。就在他犹豫着要不要正式道声感谢时，耳边传来压抑又破碎的声响：

「最后一个。」

最后一个舞伴？最后一个情人？作为调情则太过沉重，作为告白则太不普通，不管如何解释，李旻浩都生出满心的疑惑。他忍不住越过肩头去寻找那抹金色，却直直地跌进一片深邃。

如果不是今晚才相遇，他会以为他们彼此相爱了很久。

一个人的眼睛里怎么会装得下那么多东西呢？抚慰一切的温柔的风、不知疲倦返向岩石的海浪、隐约发烫的烛火、日落前最后一线阳光……温柔和悲恸都太过厚重，甚至到了让人不解的程度。但不论如何，他希望没有人会伤害那样一双炽热诚挚的眼睛。

「你……」李旻浩一时语塞，不知从何说起。好在乐队的终曲及时响起，人群再次散作两两一组，随意地跟着音乐晃动着，缓缓走进温和的夜里。

「怎能忘记旧日朋友，  
心中能不怀想？  
旧日朋友岂能相忘？  
友谊地久天长！  
友谊万岁，朋友，  
友谊万岁！  
举杯痛饮，同声歌颂，  
友谊地久天长！」

李旻浩不知道自己是怎么环上调酒师的腰的，也不知道头为什么会抵在宽厚的肩膀上，他把一切都归罪于那一方让人头晕的酒。他好像真的醉了，不然为什么会在陌生人的胸膛上找到故乡呢？

「我们曾经终日游荡，  
在故乡的青山上。  
我们也曾历尽苦辛，  
到处奔波流浪。  
我们也曾终日逍遥，  
荡桨在碧波上。  
但如今却劳燕分飞，  
远隔大海重洋。」

做朋友，除了地久天长，又有什么好呢？如果终将劳燕分飞，不如及时行乐，抓住眼前人，热烈地投入情感，痛快燃烧。李旻浩陷落在温热的怀抱里，一刻也不想逃离。他不想和人碧波荡漾，他只想和人痴缠一场。

「你能做我的男朋友吗？」那就给一记直球吧。

「我……」不是接球而是闪躲，如果是以退为进，下一步一般是长驱直入。「我能吗？我可以吗？」但反复确认着珍惜着，这样的时刻似乎更加珍贵。

「你能。你可以。」李旻浩知道自己正在脸红，但仍然想让对方凝视着自己。「你必须。」即使窘迫，他也想凝视着对方。

调酒师没再说话，纤长的手微微托起李旻浩的脸，不抚摸，也不用力，只是静静凝视着。

然后他们开始接吻。

唇与唇相拥，一处灵魂抵达另一处灵魂。分不清是在给予还是索取，谁都呈上最本能的自我。时间静止着绵延着，等待着人们彼此打开，原原本本、一丝不挂地相爱。

他们狂奔着离开「友谊地久天长」，狂奔着驶入终点。他们在旅馆的床上拥吻。好像仅仅是彼此捕捉着亲吻，就能将命运的跌宕一扫而空，就能包裹着一切温柔缱绻，就能让梦与幻想再次回到起点。

「要在这里停下吗？」李旻浩听见颈间微微颤抖的声音。

「不要。」不要在这里停下。不要在任何一个地方停下，不要让我回头、让我背离对心爱之地的渴望，不要阻止我暴露内心。占有我吧，一丝不落地拥有我、看清我、找回我。

「那这里呢？」上位者施与，体面地裹着布料；下位者逃亡，在空气里浮浮沉沉。

「不……」他的肩膀和他的膝盖，他的手掌和他的胸膛，他的探寻和他的接纳。

「这里……」一滴汗砸在床单上。

「这里……」然后是更多的。

「这里……」混乱中谁在啜泣，很轻很轻，好像完整生命中遗失掉的某一部分，陌生但绝非丝毫不熟悉，微小而强烈地刺痛着渴望。

「灿……方灿……」找到了。呼唤着的，被呼唤着的。口与口之间交换着的，是名字的意义。即使是浑身颤抖，也想要尽一切可能去接近他、触碰他。欲望不会含糊，直到耗尽彼此最后一丝力气，都要相互渗透、相互替换，在悸动与悸动中间蜿蜒前行。相互近乎疯狂地交叠，把这当作是最后一次黎明。

「明天会忘了我吗？」不是问句，而是遮蔽一切的痛苦哀求。

「明天会忘了我吧。」

忘了我的名字和样貌，忘了曾经相投的情意，忘了神的见证与亲朋好友的祝福，忘了一起期待过的山山水水。也忘了日日夜夜的争吵，忘了彼此折磨的悔恨与羁绊，忘了过于惨痛的意外和事故，忘了错乱的记忆和人生。

都忘了吧。

下一次，还像每一次来时那样，紧锁着眉头，因为特殊的日子而放纵情绪，逐渐沉沦。还会喝一杯奇异而熟悉的特调，会被邀请，被推进人群，被快乐俘虏。

但无论如何，让我做你最后一个舞伴，征求你的许可，圆满你，侵入你，带你短暂地找回一小片自己，再送你返航，注目着你长长久久地迷失方向。

月光倾泻进小小的窗口，稀微地落在两副交缠的躯体上。不论是恋人、朋友，还是两个萍水相逢的陌生人，交合、错过、藕断丝连的，命运都一视同仁地照射着，执行着，一刻不停地奔跑着。

明天又是新的一天。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 烂俗爱情故事必不可少的当然是… 失忆梗啊！  
> 谢谢你读到这里 Cheers^^


End file.
